


Chapter 11. Cry Little Sister

by Elai_Okonma



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elai_Okonma/pseuds/Elai_Okonma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Chapter 11. Cry Little Sister

**Celestial Realm**

Another slap to your face, followed by a hand on your wrist. Looking over to where Gabriel had a hold of you, you brace yourself for whatever comes next. You feel something cold and dull against the palm of your hand, then a push. Your eyes glance over to Gabriel’s chrome ones, and you see them glowing something akin to mirth.

Searing pain mixed with the sickening crunching of bone, and popping of skin is all you hear and feel as the Archangel pushes a thick nail into the palm of your hand.  _ This fuck is literally going to crucify me.  _ You clench your jaw, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of screaming. 

_ “Why are you fighting it, MC?? I want to hear all of the beautiful noises that come out of your mouth.” _

__ He pushes the nail in further before you feel it finally give way, and exit the back of your hand. You take a deep shaky breath, eyes never leaving his. You could’ve sworn you heard him swallow hard when his eyes caught yours. 

_ “Mmmh, don’t look at me like that, MC. It’s like you said before, it does turn me on watching you suffer.” _

__ You smile around the ball gag still in your mouth, and Gabriel moves over to pin a nail through your other hand. 

_ “I wonder where you got all this newly found  _ **_excitement_ ** _. I heard from Father, when Belphegor killed you, you were scared out of your mind. Scared to die. Not turned on. Not looking into his eyes with lust and yearning. You’re filthy MC, and I can't wait to purge you.”  _ He pulls the gag out of your mouth again.

_ “When Belphie killed me I was human. It’s only natural to be scared of death, especially when you haven’t accepted your own mortality, and in those final moments I knew it was too late to stop it. There was no going back...But now i’m not human, i’m an Angel. An Angel with power from Michael, and now that I know that I am eternal, it does get me  _ **_excited_ ** _ , as you put it.” _

  
  


__ Gabriel looks at you astonished, but he knew you had a valid point. Honestly, seeing your resolve through all this torture was really making him hard, and it definately didn’t help that you were talking back. It had been a long time since he had been able to torture someone. Though the rules up in the Celestial Realm might have been altered over the millenia, a harsh punishment as this was still only reserved for special cases.

You wonder what could be going through the Archangels head, the look in his eyes suggests that the last person he had chained up here wasn’t a masochistic female with a cocky mouth, who lusts after Demons. As if right on cue, he speaks up:

“ _ You know MC, it’s been soooo long since i got to do this. Father doesn’t really approve of my methods, but he knows it gets results so he tolerates it. I gotta be honest, i’d love to give in to temptation and fuck you, but then what would that make me??...” _

__ He trails off as he grabs your throat. You can see his inner turmoil, he’s carefully planning out his next move. 

_ “Well Gabriel, that'd make you no better than me.”  _ you say with a sly smile. 

The Archangel looks into your eyes now. He knows what would happen if he were to act on what he was thinking and feeling. But it would be ok since you were also an Angel, right?? He couldn’t possibly fall. The realization dawns on him, and he smiles darkly back at you. 

_ “You know you want to, Gabriel. I can see it in your eyes, I can see how tense you are. Your hand is shaking on my throat. If you’re going to send me off to Purgatory and such, you might as well take advantage of this moment. Besides…”  _ you lean in as far as the restraints will allow,  _ “...i’d just  _ **_love_ ** _ to corrupt you.” _

He takes a shaky breath as his head drops down onto your shoulder. You were tempting him, and he knew it. But he was about to call your bluff. 

_ “I bet you think you’re slick, saying those words to me… you’ve never fucked an Angel, have you?? Obviously not, you’ve been down in the Devildom too long that you’re the one who’s been corrupted. Well, when i’m done with you, you’ll have forgotten all about my Fallen brothers.” _

____________________________________

  
  
  


**Devildom**

Diavolo and Barbatos walk into his room to start the process of letting Belphegor know what was happening. The Demon butler walks up to the frame in which he sent Belphie, and proceeds to open the portal. 

When the Demon lord walks through it, he sees the youngest brother sitting in the corner. 

_ “Hello, Belphegor.” _

_ “What do you want, Diavolo??” _

_ “That’s  _ **_Lord_ ** _ Diavolo to you, and I just came to let you know that we might have another Celestial war on our hands.” _

__ Belphie’s ears perk up at that news, and he lets out a snort.

_ “Why am I not surprised.” _

_ “I'm just here to let you know, since you are still, technically my responsibility.”  _

_ “Why?? You obviously think that I committed a crime serious enough to send me to a place like this, which, by the way, was an extremely low move on your part.” _

_ “You honestly have no idea do you?? What you’ve done to your brothers?? Mammon tried to kill himself!” _

_ “Over a human?? Peh, he’s weak. All of my brothers were being blinded by that human, and I don’t regret what I did.” _

_ “That may be so, but if we have another war on our hands, I need to know where you stand. Will you fight with us, or should i just leave you here to relive the memory of Lilith’s death for all eternity??” _

_ “NO! I- please, please don’t leave me here…” _

_ “So then, should the war involve us, can i trust you will fight by my side??” _

_ “Yes…” _

_ “Good, I will have Barbatos keep you updated on the matter. Now if you will excuse me, I have to help your brothers find Satan.” _

_ “Satan is gone??” _

_ “He's been missing ever since MC’s funeral. We’re looking all over the Devildom for him, but I doubt he’s still here.” _

_ “Did you check the human world?? Satan is probably at MC’s house. It makes sense, considering it’s the last place anyone would think to look.” _

__ Diavolo is speechless by Belphie’s assumption. He is right, it is the last place that anyone would think of, none of them had even landed on the thought that Satan might be in the human world.

_ “Well, I thank you for your input Belphegor, I will let Lucifer know.” _

__ As Diavolo steps out, Barbatos shuts the portal behind him, ignoring the yells from Belphie. When the Demon Lord looks to him, he already knows what to do. With a bow of his head, he takes his leave to the house of Lamentation. 

When they arrive, the brothers are in Lucifer’s study working hard to find Satan. Scrolls and maps are scattered everywhere, and they are in deep conversation about the topic at hand. Barbatos announces their arrival, and the brothers look up.

_ “We know where Satan is.” _

__ The Demons don’t even question their Lord as to how he knows, when Beelzebub speaks up:

_ “Where is he?!” _

_ “He’s in the human realm, at MC’s house.” _

__ That causes some confused looks toward the tw, but there was no time to ask questions right now. 

_ “Ok, let’s go.”  _ Mammon says.

_ ____________________________________ _

__ Satan was reading a book in the kitchen, waiting for his tea to be done when he saw a flash of light go off in the master bedroom. He peers around the corner to see Diavolo, Barbatos, and his brothers coming out of the room. He takes a step back and bumps into the wall behind him.

_ “W-what?? What are you guys doing here?? How did you even find me??” _

Beelzebub runs up to his brother and wraps him in a tight hug. The other brothers follow suit, and embrace him. 

_ “IS THIS WHERE YOU’VE BEEN?! WE’VE BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU!!”  _ Asmo yells through tears.

It was an emotional reunion, one that they knew they didn’t have time to enjoy. There were more important matters to discuss. 

__   
  


__


End file.
